Black Friday
by hatsutohrux3
Summary: Hatsuharu lifted my chin with his thumb and his forefinger, causing me to look up at this young, yet tall, handsome boy. He inched closer to me, and my lips parted. Tohru finds something new in someone so unexpected this Black Friday. HaruxTohru Fluff.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. As much as I want to, I don't. Enjoy!**

* * *

Today is Black Friday, the biggest shopping day in the world. I, Tohru Honda, have been invited to spend it with five Sohmas; the wonderful Prince Charming Yuki, the stubborn Kyo, the charming Shigure, the lively Momiji, and the mysterious two-sided Hatsuharu. I was really excited, since I never really celebrated Black Friday. In fact, I never knew about it until I got my first job at the Mall. While everyone was out having the time of their lives and spending their money, I was stuck at an all-day shift.

Being the first one to wake up everyday wasn't new to me, so waking up at 4:00 A.M. for Black Friday made no difference at all. And I liked it; I could get everyone's meals ready for a quick eat before we left. As I walked from my room, I passed by Kyo's, Shigure's, and Yuki's room. I made sure I was very careful and quiet walking down the stairs, with no intention of waking up the sleeping Momiji and Hatsuharu in the living room.

I made everyone warm riceballs, and while I was making my sixth one (two for each of us), someone had opened the sliding door for the kitchen. I gasped and turned to see who it was. It was Hatsuharu alone, his arm stretched out, still holding the wood frame of the door. His expression was mesmerizing, his tired face looked _adorable_. His white-and-black two-toned hair was messier than usual, and he ran his fingers through it with his free hands. My expression changed from startled, to a smile.

"Morning, Miss Honda," he spoke, rubbing his one eye, putting his hands to his side. I smiled even more, and as it began to almost hurt, I responded, "Good morning to you too, Hatsuharu-san."

He chuckled at my action, and I immediately felt flustered. "Would you like one? I am making everyone a quick breakfast before we leave for the busy day. And I know we might eat when we go out, but I would probably never be able to live with myself if everyone left the house with empty stomaches."

Hatsuharu smiled at me, and walked over. His thumb carressed my cheek and I felt them redden again. "You know, you gotta stop blushing like that. It's eventually gonna drive all of us crazy, it's_ beautiful_."

I was out of the edge, full blown caught off guard. Did this ten-times-more-beautiful-boy-than-me just say that I was beautiful? Or at least my blushing. Then I cursed myself for blushing uncontrollably again.

Hatsuharu lifted my chin with his thumb and his forefinger, causing me to look up at this young, yet tall, handsome boy. He inched closer to me, and my lips parted. Was he going to do what I think he was? My lips and his where centimeters, _centimeters_ away from each other and I was even on my tiptoes. But stopping me, stopping us, stopping this moment was someone that approached the door. I turned to see who it was, breaking my eyes' lock with his, and saw Momiji.

His hands were balled up against his chest and his lips made a small, miniature O. Hatsuharu and I were a foot away from each other, standing in our normal positions. I remembered I still had a rice ball in my hands, so I gripped my grasp on it before it could drop from my shock. "H-Hatsuharu?" Momiji asked, his eyebrows raised.

"HATSUHARU LIKES--"

Stopping his sentence, Yuki and Kyo came through behind him with a smile on their faces. To my relief, they didn't see anything that occured, so they probably would never believe a word that Momiji said. Momiji didn't continue what he was saying, and I smiled at him, saving another one of my blushes and a transformation from Haru.

"Hey, Tohru." Kyo smiled warmly at me and then walked over to me, "Making food?"

"Yes," I looked over to the clock that was pinned on the wall and it read 4:30. My eyes widened and I frantically began to roll riceballs together like there was no tomorrow. "Shoot, shoot, shoot! I'm so sorry, I have six more rice balls to make and we're already late!"

My arms stopped waving from two hands placed on my shoulders. It was Shigure. "Relax, my little flower. We don't have to be so early. The malls won't open 'til 5:30 a.m. Plenty of time for travel and breakfast." His words were oddly comforting, and my arms began to move a little slower. Soon, I was finished making the twelve riceballs and we all moved into the table. We sat, and I couldn't help but notice Hatsuharu's gaze was to the wall while I was eating.

"These are exquisite, Miss Tohru. You never fail to amaze us," Yuki complimented, and I smiled. "Well, thank you Yuki.. I didn't know I was good at all, so thank you." My gaze met Hatsuharu, who still wasn't looking as he ate.

The rest of the morning feast was quiet and finally it was time to start some Black Friday shopping. Throughout the train ride to the mall, it felt like agony to me. I was in the middle again, to my right was Kyo and to my left was Hatsuharu. Across us was Momiji and Yuki. I sighed and balled my fists on my lap. Sitting by the one who almost kissed me a half an hour ago was complete agony. I wanted to confront him, right then and there, but I couldn't. Reason number one was that Yuki and Kyo would get mad at Hatsuharu immediately, causing him to release Black Haru. Reason number two was that my lips would never let my voice through.

Kyo's arm was around the top of my seat and Hatsuharu's was to himself. I was for sure Kyo would be the maddest, since he didn't like Hatsuharu and how he was so stubborn when he was in his black side. Kyo being cocky would surely trigger Hatsuharu's Black side.

The train ride ended after the longest thirty minutes of my life, and I walked out first, infront of the three boys. Momiji was at my side, exclaiming a list of what he planned to buy on this busy day. I smiled at everything he told me. Everyone seemed to have their own wishlist. Kyo's was to buy a few new t-shirts. Some were scratched and ripped from his last few rough transformations. Shigure's was to start a new series of novels. He told me specifically he wanted some romance, in love books to inspire him to write a new novel, or at least a rough draft. Yuki's was simply to own a new cookbook, so I could train him into making some of his own food whenever I left. Momiji's was to, well, buy as many of stuffed animals as he could. Hatsuharu's was still unknown.

I really didn't have mine, or at least mine was empty. I didn't have the money, since I spent my last paycheck on the groceries I bought on Wednesday for Thanksgiving. So I was completely clean. And I never thought about asking the Sohmas for a little bit of money, or even change. I never wanted to take advantage of them, they've already done enough for me anyways.

"Tohru," Hatsuharu stopped me, his hand resting on my shoulder. He and I stopped, while Momiji, Yuki, Shigure, and Kyo continued to walk. "The boys and I--we pitched in a little and decided that you should spend some money on stuff that you want. It's over 8,000 yen." He handed me the money and my lips parted. "We split it, so you don't have to worry about it or anything."

8,000 Yen?! This was far too much, about one hundred dollars in America. If I took it, I would never be able to live with myself, knowing that they gave me their own money, coming from _their_ own pockets. I gasped and gave the money back, by holding it against his.. _built_.. chest. With my free hand, I explored his torso in surprise. Something took over me and before it could continue I pulled my free hand away. "No, Hatsuharu.. I can't take this.. please. It's way too much!"

"Please Tohru?" Momiji's voice startled me and I looked over. The five of them were standing infront of me. Momiji looked hopeful, his big eyes staring at me. "Yeah.. think of it as a thank you, from all of us.. for all you've done for us." Kyo tilted his head and a warm smile approached his lips. His hair blocked my view of his eyes and I smiled at him. I wanted to hug these adorable images in front of me, but I couldn't without causing a commotion.

"Well, you're so very welcome.. all of you.. but I would only like to take half. You could take back the other half, please." I pleaded, counting the bills and splitting them in half. I handed the one half to Hatsuharu and stuck the other half into my purse. "I am so.. very, very thankful for all of you too. I don't think I could comprehend how much I'm so_ thankful_ in only one day. When we get home, I want to give you all hugs."

Hatsuharu smiled at me. Each one of them did. I kissed each of them on the cheek, each giving me different reactions. Momiji giggled. Shigure smiled to himself. Yuki smiled at me. Kyo chuckled. Hatsuharu's lips parted. They all made me smile.

The rest of the day was overwhelming. The boys each held their fair share of bags, even though I offered to carry them all. Hatsuharu smiled at me and held my hand along the way. My lips parted in awe of his touch.. I knew from then on, I was slowly falling in love with Hatsuharu Sohma. Almost on instinct, I leaned my head on his shoulder and with his free hand, he stroke my hair. I almost fell asleep during the train ride home.

We made it to the house, and when everyone was off in their rooms getting ready for sleep (Momiji in the bathroom, changing) I finally decided to confront Hatsuharu. "Haru.. _kiss me_?"

* * *

**So, how did you like it? I really got inspired by Black Friday, and I'm really looking forward to shopping a few hours from now. It's midnight, and I have to sleep. I don't know how in the world I'm gonna live through Black Friday, but maybe a Starbucks coffee would help. This story is pure fluff, showing off my love for Hatsuharu and Tohru as a couple. Sure, there was a bit of KyoxTohru there but I didn't let it show that much. I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it! Remember, reviews reviews, and favorites are also amazing!**


End file.
